Gods of Justice, Men of Power
by VoxNexus
Summary: Korra is caught in the middle of a war and the pressure is building. Tarrlok wants her to join his specialized operations team, Tenzin wants her to play it safe outside of Tarrlok's political strategies & schemes, yet all Korra wants to do is finish her training. Unfortunately for her, fate isn't easy on people in difficult positions & she's about to get a violent wake up call.
1. Chapter 1

**- City Hall, Republic City. 2: 00 P.M -**

"…Korra's contribution to strengthening this great city's police force cannot be overlooked. Her willingness to apply her abilities to pushing back the wave of Equalist revolt threatening to overtake this city is something the council and chief Bei Fong could never under-emphasize. With the Avatar by our side, we_ will not _lose."

The explosion of camera flashbulbs lit the room as the let out a hearty cheer accompanied with an impassioned applause. The councilman's words lighting their fire for justice. As he waited for them to settle down, Tarrlok eyed every section of the room, scanning the large crowd of supporters and anxious journalists with quiet confidence.

"Korra's training will undoubtedly result in her mastering of all four elements and with her mastery, the infinite silencing of the pseudo-egalitarians who plot to usurp the natural order," Tarrlok's tone turned somber, "In this volatile time, benders and non-benders alike must unite under one banner. The banner for equity, the one where we draw strength from each other's differences."

The click and snap of the press cameras filled in the near palpable silence as Tarrlok paused for affect. When he spoke again, his voice was hard with scorn.

"Amon," he leaned forward at his stand and glared into the audience, "Your days are numbered."

* * *

_**The next day.**_

**- Air Temple Island. 6: 00 A.M -**

Korra grunted as she heaved herself up and held her position for a ten second count before lowering herself again, her back arms and back muscles burning with pain. Her goal every morning was to exercise until every sinew in her body felt the ache and strain of hard work.

After fifteen minutes of push-ups, another fifteen minute episode of crunches, she leapt up toward a branch Bolin bent out to hold her weight and began doing pull-ups. Her heart hammered in her chest as she hoisted her body up for the thirtieth time, taking a deep inhale as she kept her position before exhaling on her way down.

She let go of the branch and crouched as she landed for balance sake. She then tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she counted backwards in her head, slowing her breathing. The air was beginning to warm as the sun peaked up over the horizon, filling the sky with a hue of orange that seemed to melt into the blue.

She sensed a familiar presence to her left and opened her eyes as she turned to face Meelo.

"Hey buddy."

"Pee-you, you smell funny," Meelo quipped, fanning the air.

Korra smiled and pinched his noise, "That's the smell of success kiddo."

Meelo pouted, "Okay." He was clearly unsatisfied with her answer.

"Good morning Korra," Tenzin walked up behind Meelo, his continence carrying its usual calm.

"Morning Tenzin," Korra ran her hand through her hair, it was greased with sweat.

"Listen, I'm gonna' freshen up in a bit. Just give me half an hour," Korra said as she re-tied her ponytail.

Tenzin sighed, "You've already been out here for an hour."

Korra replied with a shrugged, "Then thirty minutes shouldn't hurt me."

"Alright," Tenzin relented, "I'll give you another hour." The airbending temple monk began to walk away.

"Sweet," Korra wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and focused her mind before jumping back up to the branch.

"And Tenzin," Korra called out.

Tenzin glanced back at her.

"I'm gonna' head out to Republic City today."

Tenzin gave a knowing smile and nod.

* * *

**- Republic City, Provincial Police Station. 6: 15 A.M -**

Tarrlok tried to ignore the bothered expression Lin was giving him as he made his way to the back of the largest local police station in the area; the one that Toph's steely faced daughter meticulously and ruthlessly governed.

He'd just finished giving another scripted speech about using the Avatar to over-run the underground Equalist movement and its sympathizers and unlike the excited crowd, Lin hadn't soaked up the fancy rhetoric.

"Is kissing up to Korra the best tactic you got?" She tersely inquired.

Tarrlok scoffed, "Korra's the key to all of this. We need her out in the open, working for us."

"She's an overly-confident vigilante. In fact," Lin sneered and crossed her arms, "it's her presence in our city that has been the cause for the intensified attacks. Her being here hurts more than it helps."

Tarrlok walked out the backdoor, a duo of bodyguards flanking his sides as they led him to a chauffeured car.

"We need to bring him out of hiding. He's a rat that moves through the grime and scum of this city while his cult bombs federal buildings and hosts illegal protest. You know as much as I do that Korra is Amon's biggest threat. He needs her gone and if he wants to do it, he'll need to show himself."

Lin's expression turned wry. "So we're baiting him."

Tarrlok suppressed a smile, "We'll smoke him out if we have too."

* * *

**- Republic City, 6: 30 A.M -**

Bent over, panting and gasping, Korra clasped her knees and concentrated on each and every labored breath. She gulped in the hot, polluted air as the city bustled around her.

"_Hey Avatar."_

Korra stiffened and spun in the direction of the voice, holding back a groan as she locked eyes with Tahno.

"Happy to see me?"

"Barely."

Tahno laughed, "I'm sorry about being so forward last time."

"That's just who you are," she said curtly. Her expression hard with disdain.

Tahno flicked his mussed bang from his face and gave an apologetic smile.

"I hear you're joining the police force."

Korra clenched her jaw, "Word gets out fast huh?"

Councilman Tarrlok had repeatedly approached Korra, trying to convince her to join a specialized anti-Equalist military unit. Korra hadn't made an official statement to the public on her stance yet, but that clearly didn't matter much.

"Tarrlok gave a speech at a press conference this morning," Tahno's eyes softened, "He's really counting on you."

"I know. Everyone is," she replied with a nod.

There was a beat of silence between them.

"Can't wait to kick your ass in a rematch," Tahno jerked out his chin and seemed to stand a bit taller. "No holding back next time."

Korra smirked, feeling a bit more at ease.

"I almost feel intimidated."

Tahno's gaze was challenging yet strangely amused. He turned around and waved as he walked away.

"See ya'_ Avatar."_

Korra turned and jogged off in the opposite direction, internally reciting what she'd say to Tarrlok's invitation onto the Republic City Spec Ops team.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Republic City, Provincial Police Station. 6: 38 A.M -**

Her clothing was spotted with sweat stains and clinging onto her body from the dampness of it all. Breathing harshly and feeling parched, Korra ran into the provincial police station taking in inhales that had the evident edge of a person brinked on exhaustion. Trying to subdue the obviousness of her tiredness, Korra took a few seconds outside the massive complex to wait for the throbbing in her head to lessen.

Steeling herself with one more breath before stepping inside, she was greeted by Chief Bei Fong positioned casually behind her desk. One hand wrapped around the handle of a steaming mug with her feet propped up onto her work desk. She didn't bother looking up to meet Korra's gaze as the barely composed Avatar entered her office.

"I'm guessing I missed Tarrlok," Korra huffed, her voice close to cracking from dehydration.

Lin lowered her cup, "By 16 minutes."

Korra bit the inside of her mouth and gulped down a stream of profanities.

"He's at City Hall, isn't he?" she asked after clearing her throat.

Lin gave a confirming nod before sliding her feet from off her desk, her eyes finally locking on Korra's as she tore her attention from the newspaper in front of her.

"Already arranging for his press secretary to have a photo-op with the AEMU."

Korra lifted a finger and could barely get her question out before Lin cut her off with an answer.

"Anti-Equalist Military Unit.""

Korra flushed, slightly embarrassed, "Oh, okay."

Lin stood up from her chair and walked over to Korra, her half-filled cup still in hand. The smell of fresh coffee wafted over them as Lin spoke, her tone grave.

"Listen, don't give Tarrlok what you don't have. Don't start something you're not ready for," Lin closed her eyes for an instant before returning Korra's gaze. "I'm no philosopher, I leave the parables and metaphysics to Tenzin, but I have experience and 18 years in this field can give anyone keen insight to know when their too far gone."

Korra could see her flustered expression reflected in Lin's mug as she geared up for another question, "What are you getting at Lin?"

There was a visible reflective eyebrow tic at the first-name basis Korra was comfortable using, but Lin pushed back her own trivial impulses for the moment, stalling with a short sip from her cup.

"Tarrlok and the whole goddamn city wants a Savior dressed in white, maybe armor, and they want them at the front-lines mowing down Equalists while kissing babies and helping old ladies across the street. Are you ready for that life, that pressure? Because that's exactly what councilman Tarrlok wants for you. If you join his AEMU project…well," Korra caught the sardonic twist of Lin's lip as she drank more coffee, "Well, you can't be making mistakes anymore."

"So, I'll become Republic City's poster-girl?" Korra concluded, the realization of her status had crossed her minds many times before. She wasn't that oblivious.

Lin's lips took on an even more cynical tilt, "You already are." If Korra didn't know Lin she would have read the chief's flat tone as a sign of condescension.

"Are you ready to lose your bending?" there was a flash in Lin's eyes, curiosity seamed with concern. Korra reared back a step, "I don't need to worry about that…You don't think I'll lose," she paused trying to lose the frail rasp in her voice. "Do you?"

Lin finished her coffee and shook her head. "If you're going to defeat Amon, you need to be ready to give all of yourself in that fight, that may include your bending," she reasoned.

Korra ground her teeth and Lin walked back to her desk and kicked her feet back onto it. Korra didn't want to talk about the radical's unexplainable abilities. It pried at her insecurity, prodding at her weaknesses. She didn't want to talk about that; not then, not there, not with Lin, not with anyone. The uniformed chief noticed Korra's distress.

"This is a realistic probability, you need to face it head on," Lin's features relaxed as she continued, "It's for your own benefit," – she smiled - ," Trust me."

* * *

**- Republic City, City Hall. 6: 50 A.M -**

Tarrlok adjusted his traditional Southern Tribe throw-over, the material itching and pricking his skin, causing his arms and back to break out with bright rashes. He dabbed the sweat from his face with a white cloth and tugged on his shirt cuffs, trying to distract his mind from the uncomfortable garment. The room was buzzing with activity, swarming with senators, council members and hot-shot lobbyist selling their policies. Tarrlok reveled in the liveliness of the scene revolving around him.

"Sir, we'll be shooting in three minutes," said a press aid.

Tarrlok called for some water while a make-up artist padded his features down with light powder. A woman tightened his braids while a man rubbed out the untidy folds in his ceremonial gown. Around him, photojournalists and freelance writers skittered and fidgeted excitedly behind a red rope lined by security officers in polished armor. Spirits were high yet highly anxious. Today, the world would be introduced to the men and women who'd be leading the missions against Amon and his troops and Tarrlok was more than happy to introduce them.

Tarrlok's top adviser, a man with hard Fire Nation features, pointed to a clock hanging above the large double doors marking the halls entrance. He raised three fingers.

"Let me see council man Tarrlok!" Tarrlok internally groaned. Korra.

He turned in the direction of the noise and repressed any signs of annoyance. The hot-headed teenager was fighting against the hold of two metalbending cops while others flocked to the scene.

"Let her in….," Tarrlok sighed.

Korra wrenched out the grip of the officers, pushing them aside as she stormed onto the set.

"About your team-"

"-1 more minute!" screamed the aid as he rushed to the sidelines.

"Make it quick Avatar, you got 50 seconds," Tarrlok barked.

Korra stepped closer to him and raised her voice, "I'm in!"

* * *

**- Republic City, City Hall. 7: 00 A.M -**

The camera flashes were close to blinding Korra as she walked up to the podium with nine members of the AEMU standing at attention behind her.

Tarrlok guided her forward with a firm hand on her back, but passed her to stand behind a platform mounted near the edge of the stage and fixed with multiple mics. The crowd's bustling slowly dissipated until they hundreds of people gathered stood in stoic silence.

"People of Republic City, on this day do we honor the men and women who've come forward to apply their strengths to a cause they are unified in fighting against. These individuals hail from all continents, all parts of this world and many parts of this city. It's through their dedication and sacrifice, that Republic City will once again revert back to its former glory, one of peace amongst equals."

The air was scored with the sound of agreeable cheers.

"Ladies, gentlemen…benders and non-benders," his voice carried to the farthest ears in the audience as radio hosts stretched out their arms so their mics and recorders could catch every sure word. "Today's the perfect day for a revolution!"

The crowd let out a screaming, bellowing sound wave that reached the stage. Tarrlok's cobalt eyes gleamed.

"And what a better way to anoint this day, then with the present of the Avatar."

Korra shot her mass of fans a smile, feeling a tad bit awkward.

"Our forces will smother out the Equalist threat. Not only will their training camps and technology be wiped out, but so will their corrupted message of hate and oppression."

The scene surged with noise, loud and rambunctious. The audience watched Tarrlok vigilantly, not daring to rip their gazes from the entrancing speaker.

"Give us the Avatar!" An older man in the back yelled.

The crowd stirred and their was a wild report of people nodding and echoing his wishes.

"We wanna' hear Korra speak!" A woman, red from being under the sun for too long hollered.

The crowd's volume increased tenfold, Tarrlok kept his voice steady. "Then you will Republic City," the Southerner glanced over at Korra, his charisma flowing off of him in waves.

"…the latest addition to _your_ police force, Avatar Korra!"

Korra nearly cringed at the sound of her introduction, inciting, for a split second, the fear of going deaf.

She stood behind the podium and felt a shiver brush up and down her spine as the crowd grew deathly still.

"I know what you want from me and at first, I wasn't sure I could give it," Korra scanned the crowd and immediately spotted Mako and Bolin herded together near the end of the street.

"But, now I know with every fiber in my body that I _can_ do this. I can…no," – some members of the audience shifted uneasily, "_No…_I _will _defeat Amon."

Korra suddenly felt an assuredness pass through her she hadn't had in a long time as the noise the crowd made was powerful enough to shake the stage.

* * *

**- Republic City, City Hall. 7: 30 A.M -**

Lieutenant Fidel turned off the radio and glimpsed at his boss, not bothering to hold back his indignant rage.

"They plan to out-gun us with the bending skills of a little girl," he seethed.

Amon glanced over at his trusted confidante.

"She's in denial about her weakness. She is not the Avatar, yet." He stood up and ran his hand along the hard wood of a desk he had been sitting at.

"An Avatar masters all elements and Korra is barely above a speck of talent in a sea of other abominations."

He rubbed his fingers together, smudging the dirt they'd collected, "Her fall will open up doors to the time I speak of. Her end will mark the rebirth of a stronger, cleansed humanity."

The Lieutenant jumped up to his feet and reached for his weapons as an insistent knocking came from the door. Amon lifted his hand to the disciple in silent reassurance.

"2115?"

"280."

The Lieutenant didn't bother to hide his confusion as Amon gestured for him to disengage the bunkers multiple locks.

As the door slid open, a portly older man stepped in. He glanced around the small room nervously and jumped when the door closed behind him.

"Hiroshi, I'm glad to see you accepted my offer."

The inventor fiddled with his tie and suit lapels. This was worse than when the Triple Threat Triads exhorted him for protection against the Red Monsoons.

This was a deal signed in blood and his entire family's lives were at stake. He straightened out his jacket and peered out at the masked leader behind his small circular glasses.

"Let's just get this over with."


End file.
